


Guildmate Poaching

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: During the party after the GMG's, Kagura tries to poach a new guildmate from Fairy Tail.





	Guildmate Poaching

“YOU!”

Lucy let out a squeak of alarm, dropping the extra slice of cake and nearly her plate with it. “I’m sorry!” she blurted out, blood rushing to her cheeks at being caught taking more than her fair share of the dessert.

There was a moment of silence, prompting Lucy to hesitantly turn around. There she saw Kagura, very drunk, wobbly, and peering at her with abject confusion. Then, Kagura suddenly lifted her hand, pointing straight at Lucy. “YOU!” she repeated, projecting the word from her diaphram.

“Yes?” Lucy replied, starting to sweat a little in her borrowed ballgown. What did the Mermaid Heel mage want with her, if it wasn’t about the cake?

“YOU CAN JOIN TOO!” Kagura bellowed.

“I don’t understand what’s going on!”

Erza appeared at Kagura’s elbow. “There you are, Kagura!” she said, steering the drunk mage away from her befuddled teammate. “Stop trying to poach my guildmates. Now let’s have another dance!”

Sweat ran down the back of Lucy’s neck. Poor Kagura. Hopefully Erza’s ballgown would prevent her from addling the woman’s head even more with her crazy dancing.

Now then…

Lucy turned back to the buffet table, that piece of cake from before still calling her name…


End file.
